The Twilight 25 Challenge Round 8
by maxandmo
Summary: Round 8 is a flash fiction round: 300-500 words based on prompts. Wish me luck, I'm a little rusty! www (dot) thetwilight25 (dot) com
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 8

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 559

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**This is round 8 so I started with prompt 8. Here goes nothing!**

"Alice, I want a beer. Not wine, not one of those fancy fucking martini's, A BEER!"

I glanced around but no one seemed to give a crap that I was shouting for beer in a bar.

Alice flashed me her bitch brow, "Geez, Bella, you need to chill. I get that you're upset, but things will work out. You hated that job anyway."

"I did hate it, but it pisses me off that I was let go because my boss's nephew decided he wanted to move to Chicago. Besides, who the hell names their kid Edward these days? He's probably a fucking dork. Edward Cullen. Blah!"

"Fuck him!" she bellowed.

"Yeah, fuck him!"

Of course the minute the words left my mouth my eyes landed on the hottest guy ever. He was smirking at me, and I felt myself blushing.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"It's looking better."

He slid in next to me and ordered a round of drinks. I couldn't take my eyes off of him and decided that if anything was going to make me feel better it was him.

"My friends call me Masen," he said as he handed me a beer.

"Does that mean you want to be my friend?"

"Something like that."

We continued to flirt, and I wasn't the least bit upset when Alice decided to take off.

My attraction to Masen was insane, and with the help of Bud Light, I wanted to jump him.

"It's hot in here. Do you want to go outside?"

"Absolutely."

We stood on the sidewalk and the fresh air felt great, but not as great as his lips when they crashed against mine.

He broke the kiss almost instantly. "Shit, Bella. I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that since the moment I saw you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed him and pulled him toward me.

"Get a room!"

Masen flipped off the guys who were yelling, and then whispered in my ear, "I have one, you know."

We hurried across the street to his hotel and once we were inside, he had me pinned up against the wall. We were frantic with want, hands grasping and clothes flying off.

He lifted me up so that my legs wrapped around his waist and then he delved two fingers into my soaking wet pussy with a groan.

I freed his throbbing cock from his boxers and stroked him. We locked eyes, and he handed me a condom. I quickly rolled it over his length, and he slid inside of me in one fast thrust.

He fucked me hard and fast against the wall, rubbing tiny circles on my clit until I moaned in an all-consuming orgasm.

Masen carried me to bed where I immediately fell asleep.

I awoke to an empty hotel room. Sitting on his side of the bed was a note.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I had to leave. It's my first day at my new job! I'd really like to see you again._

_XO_

_Edward 'Masen' Cullen_

Motherfucker.


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #1

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 501

Photo prompts can be found here: thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Two down, 23 to go! Thanks for the love!**

"Edward, my neck is freaking killing me!" I swear the boy was scared of his own shadow.

"Bella, I'll rub it, okay? I'm not going back out there. Besides, it's cozy in here."

"E, it's bad enough you got me to agree to sleep in a tent, but I did NOT agree to sleep in the fucking car!"

"C'mon Bella, don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic! Look who's talking. You heard one goddamn noise and ran for your life. We are camping. There are noises," I huffed in frustration.

"Fine, Bella, go back out there. Become a midnight snack for a bear. See if I care."

I pushed him off of me and reached for the door handle. The panic on his face was priceless. "So now you don't care if a bear eats me?"

"Bella! I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. Please stay in here with me."

"Edward, we came here to camp. In. A. Tent. Let's go."

I grabbed his hand and opened the door with my other hand. I pretty much had to drag him back to our tent.

"Look around, Edward. Everything looks just how we left it."

I climbed into the tent and sprawled out on the air mattress. Edward climbed in after me and zipped the door closed lightening fast.

"Bella, oh my God! Did you bring food in here? Bear can smell food, Bella! We agreed to keep the food in the car. "

I looked at my boyfriend who was just about yanking his hair out. It may have been cruel, but I dangled my Cliff bar in front of him and slowly began to nibble on it. "Mmm, this is delicious." Not that they were ever really delicious, but I was being dramatic since he already accused me of it. I proceeded to eat very slowly and licked my fingers one by one.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Edward reached for his shirt and slipped it over his head. Just as he was about to unzip the door, there was a loud noise outside of our tent. "Bella! I told you, it's a bear. It's a BEAR!"

"Edward, shhh! Stay calm. You're supposed to play dead, remember."

I hoped the hell it wasn't a bear, but I couldn't help but start laughing when he dropped to the ground and was perfectly still.

"Bella, shut up," he whispered.

I unzipped the door just enough so I could peek out. I let out a blood-curdling scream just to be dramatic.

"Oh my God. I knew it. I fucking knew it. Bella, zip up the door!"

"Edward, relax, it's just a raccoon."


	3. Chapter 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 21

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Alice/Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Thanks to Twilly for picking #21 (I couldn't make up my mind) and also for introducing me to the O'Kane Family. If you don't know who I'm talking about Google Dallas O'Kane. **

"What's up, B?"

"Hey, Alice," I answer with a yawn. I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late, but I just couldn't put down the book I was reading.

"So...what are you up to tonight?"

"I'm thinking about picking up a shift at the diner. I could use some cash."

"Bitch, please! Just get the money from Phil. You know he hates the fact that his daughter works at a diner."

"He's not my fucking dad, okay?"

"Geez! Anyway, did Renee happen to go with him to the game?"

"Don't even think about it. The last time they were gone I ended up cleaning up while you watched because you were too hung over. The whole fucking high school showed up. You promised me you'd only tell a couple of people."

"Bella, I'm sorry. You know it wasn't my fault. Blame Jessica, she told the football team just so she could have a place to bone Newton. I promise for real this time, I just really want you to meet Jazzy. YOLO, Bella. YOLO!"

"Wait, Jessica had sex in my house? YOLO until Renee fucking kills me when she finds a rubber in her bed!"

"Bella, that's not the point. Plus, you know Jessica never uses rubbers. Please say we can come over. Please!"

Fucking Alice. The girl was a persuasive little shit, and I ended up giving in…again.

"Fine, but no "boning" in my house, I'm not cleaning up one thing, and you're going to pay me the fifty bucks I would have made at the diner."

"You're the best, Bella!"

I walked onto the patio to make sure the pool was clean, gathered up Renee's ceramic flower pots and other miscellaneous lawn shit she had laying around, and moved them to the side of the house. All I needed was for her to freak out if something got broken.

It was hot as hell outside which hopefully would keep people out by the pool instead of looking for places to fuck inside my house. Pretty much everyone had a pool but I had parents who were gone most weekends and neighbors who wouldn't dare call the police on Phil Dwyer's stepdaughter.

Four hours later, I was surrounded by every douchebag from our high school. I tried to be social for a while, but the drunker everyone got, the more annoyed I became.

I slipped inside and headed to the library. The least I could do was finish my book.

"Shit!" I screeched. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry. Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

The fine specimen in front of me stood up and was waiting for me to shake his outstretched hand.

He didn't appear to be a psycho, serial killer so I reached out and told him my name.

"So Edward, what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping I'd find the person who's reading this." Smirking, he held up my copy of Beyond Control. "O'Kane for life."


	4. Chapter 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #6

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M

Word Count: 486

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Alright, who wants to write an Irish dancing Edward? Someone needs to!**

Ireland, the land of my forefathers. Snort, not really. The land of my sister's fiancé's relatives. Rosalie, my lovely, high maintenance sister insists on getting married over seas, in a flipping castle, as if she's a flipping princess.

I love my future brother-in-law and constantly ask him what the hell he's doing with my sister. His answer disgusts me because let's face it, who wants to hear their sister gives great head?

Emmett told us his cousin Edward's picking us up from the airport. Apparently, he just got back from a world tour doing some sort of tap dancing.

"Cousin Eddie!" Emmett yells so loud the entire airport looks on as he crushes his cousin in a bear hug that may have cracked a rib or ten.

Poor Edward's bright red and struggling to catch his breath. "Hello, Emmett," he gasps.

Edward's the hottest tap dancer I've ever seen. Not that I've ever seen one before, but still, he's a looker and his accent's killer. Being secluded in a castle may not be so bad after all.

Edward manages to squeeze all of us, and our luggage, into his SUV and we head to the castle. Riding shotgun gives me a perfect view of his muscular legs and we get to talk which allows me to get a lady boner from his accent.

He points out a bunch of landmarks and suggests several different activities that we can fit in before the wedding. All I can think about is _him_ fitting in _me_.

It isn't until we round a corner that I see Edward in the middle of a giant billboard. "Holy shit! Tap dancing must be huge around here."

I'm met with complete silence until Edward starts laughing hysterically. "You're funny, Bella."

OMG, I'm not trying to be funny but I let it go. I'll have to do some investigating on my own.

We arrive at the McCarty residence a.k.a. castle and are met by a group of Emmett's relatives who are so welcoming. They know we're tired from our trip so they show us to our rooms and tell us they'll give us a little time before dinner to settle in.

The first thing I do is Google 'Edward Cullen'. A picture pops up immediately followed by a link to hundreds of you tube videos. I click on one and sit mesmerized by Edward's dancing. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. My mouth's hanging open, and I'm sure I can't form a coherent sentence if I try.

I'm onto probably my tenth video when there's a knock on my door followed by its opening. "Emmett, Rosalie told me…Bella? I'm sorry, Rose told me this was Emmett's room."

Did I mention how wonderful my sister is?

"Hey, Edward."

"Bella, is that me?" he asks pointing to my computer.

"Um, yeah. I'm really starting to like tap dancing."

"Well, I'm really starting to like _you_."


	5. Chapter 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #16  
Pen Name: maxandmo  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 351

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Hugs and props to you military wives!**

"Mama, when's daddy coming home?"

"Angel, I told you, I'm not sure." I was trying to stay as patient as possible with her. She had no idea what was going on, and I wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

"Mama, you promised we could talk to him tonight."

"I know I did, Baby. I'm sorry. Things have changed a little and daddy can't get to a computer right now."

"When, Mama?"

"I don't know, Sweetie."

She was absolutely killing me. What did a three year old understand about war? What did any of us understand about living halfway across the world?

"C'mon, I'll show you where he's at." Somehow pointing out Edward's location on the map helped her feel closer to him. All it did was make me realize just how far away he was.

"Alright Macey, he's right around here," I said as I held her little fingers to the map, "and he's headed over here." We traced the path he was taking and then I had to hold in a sob when she placed her hands on the wall and leaned forward to kiss the map.

I carried her upstairs where we went through the bedtime ritual of brushing her teeth and changing, followed by a story and prayer.

"Night, night, Mama. Oorah," she said with a yawn.

"Oorah, Baby."

I sat with her for a long time as I did most nights. She looked just like Edward but with darker hair like mine. Holding her in my arms made me feel closer to him.

He'd been gone for just over eight weeks and was unsure when he'd be home. This tour was a lot more secretive than the last one. I wasn't sure exactly where he was but I knew things were getting worse by the day.

I had something to tell him, and I wanted to do it in person. I rubbed my belly and snuggled up to our daughter. As I drifted off to sleep, I thought about my husband fighting to keep the rest of us safe halfway across the world.


	6. Chapter 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #23  
Pen Name: maxandmo  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Emmett  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 360

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

"Bella! Don't do it. Don't jump!"

"Emmett, shut the hell up." He said the same thing every day.

"Are you coming up here or what?"

Every day Emmett came to pick me up for school. We'd hang out on the roof and smoke up before facing the brutalness that was Forks High.

Being high chilled me out and helped me focus on my schoolwork. I needed to keep my grades up so my dad left me alone.

The funny thing was my dad's the Chief of Police, and I partake in an illegal activity just about every single day. I justified it in my head as a medical necessity; I was just lacking a prescription.

"Bells, did you hear there's a new family that just moved into Mrs. Cope's old house? I heard they have twins around our age so I've been driving by all weekend trying to catch a glimpse. Twins, Bella! You know what I could do with twins?"

"Bleh, Em! You're going to scar me for life."

Emmett and I had been best friends for as long as I could remember. He was like a brother to me so the thought of him hooking up was disgusting.

When we got to school the place was in an uproar over the new students. It was rare that someone moved into this shithole town. I heard their dad was some sort of doctor and their mom was an artist who wanted to settle in a small town. Settle was the key word.

As luck would have it, one of the new students was assigned the seat right next to me in Biology. I couldn't wait to break Emmett's balls. One of the twins was a dude, and I was never letting him live that down.

I snickered when he was stuck introducing himself to the class. He turned beat read and stuttered. It was adorable. Edward Cullen was adorable. He walked over and sat down next to me, his scent unmistakable. When he looked at me and smiled, I was a goner. His eyes were bloodshot, and he smelled like weed.

Forks High had just become way more bearable.


	7. Chapter 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 12

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word Count: 330

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

"Fuck." I gripped my hair, willing the subway train to move faster.

I had an important meeting scheduled and of course my alarm never went off. No sooner had the doors opened; I raced out and weaved through people making a mad dash for the stairs. Luckily my office was only a block from the stop.

I looked down at my watch relieved to see that I would make it just in time. As I rounded the corner, I ran right into the back of a woman who was stopped at the top.

My body collided with hers sending a file folder full of papers into the air.

"Shit, I don't have time for this," I muttered as I helped gather the papers.

I watched as she gathered up the rest. Her face was beet red, and I suddenly felt bad for bumping into her even though it was her fault.

"I'm really sorry. I'm on my way to a meeting, and I'm really nervous. My boss made me go at the last minute and…oh my gosh. I'm totally rambling. I do that when I get nervous." She blew a piece of hair out of her face and looked up at me with a shy smile. "I'm Bella."

She was adorable. I realized I was staring at her and suddenly felt like I had all the time in the world.

"Hi, Bella. Walk with me?"

"Uh, sure."

We made small talk and in no time at all we were in front of my building. As I was about to say goodbye, she told me it's where she was headed also.

"Bella, do you maybe want to meet for lunch? I mean it's only fair that I treat since I made you late and just about knocked you over."

"Okay, um…"

"It's Edward. Edward Cullen."

Her face visibly relaxed and she smiled. "Well, Edward Cullen, what do you say to breakfast? After all, I'm late for a meeting with you anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 17

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word Count: 492

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Bella**

Thank God Renee insisted on skating lessons when I was a kid. The roller rink was the place to be in Forks on a Saturday night, and as the new kid, Charlie was making me go.

I made him drop me off down the street since no teenager wanted to be seen in a cop car in front of the entire high school.

I waked in and was amazed that the rink looked exactly the same as the one in Phoenix. The one I hadn't been to in ten years I might add. The most current pop music was blasting through the speakers, the disco ball was in full effect, and bright, patterned carpet lined the walls and the floors surrounding the waxed wood of the skating surface.

The place was surprisingly deserted but I was a little early. I exchanged my shoes for skates and figured I might as well get a few laps in before everyone showed up.

Once I hit the floor all my lessons came back to me. I couldn't believe I hadn't been skating in ten years. I let myself get lost in the feeling and continued to enjoy cruising in circles.

**Edward**

"Dude, is that the new girl?" Emmett laughed, pointing to the rink.

Isabella Swan had been at Forks High for exactly one week. For exactly one week, I hadn't been able to concentrate on anything except for Isabella Swan

I shrugged, if Emmett knew that I got butterflies in my stomach because he said 'new girl' he'd never let me live it down.

"How can she not realize that no one actually skates? She's the only one out there!"

I watched her glide along. She was a graceful skater and her ass looked fabulous in the tight jeans she was wearing.

"Hey, we're going outside to drink a few. You in?" Jasper asked. His older sister always made sure we were set for the weekend.

I shook my head no while Emmett was already walking toward the door.

"We'll be back. Don't hurt yourself."

Jas didn't miss much. I flipped him off with a smile and headed to the skate rental booth.

I was laced up and wobbly as fuck. How could something with four wheels be so damn tricky?

I stepped onto the shiny surface and immediately lost my balance. Grabbing onto the wall carpet was the only thing that saved me from falling on my ass.

I looked around hoping no one saw, but of course Bella was looking right at me.

I waved, and she skated over to me. "Hi."

"Hi," she said back.

"So um, you're really good at this."

"My mom made me take lessons when I was little. What about you? Don't you guys come here all the time to skate?"

"Yeah, but we just hang out. No one actually skates."

"So what are _you_ doing out here?" she snarked.

"I wanted to hang out with _you_."


	9. Chapter 9

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #5-picture of a boy carrying a girl

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 498

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Now I can't seem to post without my girl Twilly reading them first. Maybe it was the bitchy anon ****review, maybe I just loooove her, maybe both! She's also doing the challenge so check hers out. **

"Edward, I'm fine. Let me down."

"Bella, your foot is bleeding! I'm carrying you to the truck. You could get an infection and your foot could end up being amputated."

"Edward, it's a cut! My foot's not gong to fall off!"

"Just relax, Baby. Let me do this. The chief said to take care of his little girl. He said that and looked at his gun, Bella! He's going to fucking shoot me; you're bleeding."

Bella laughed hysterically. Charlie was known to scare away a boyfriend or two with his constant reminders that he was a cop and carried a gun. To her, he was just sweet, sensitive and non-violent Charlie.

Edward set her gingerly in the back of her truck and then opened the door, digging around in the glove compartment until he found the first aid kit he was looking for.

Bella stared at him as he took great care in cleaning and bandaging her wound. He was the most adorable guy she'd ever met.

She flashed him the biggest smile she could and motioned with her finger for him to come closer. Placing her arms around his neck she whispered, "Thanks, Edward."

Bella took off his beanie and ran her fingers through his messy mop of hair, which elicited a moan that vibrated through his body. Their lips met in a passionate kiss leaving them both breathless and filled with want.

Bella met Edward's eyes and saw the pure adoration. She lifted her arms and he peeled the shirt from her body. Edward instantly attacked her lips, hands roaming to grasp her breasts, pinching, pulling and then sucking her pert nipples.

Bella moaned in ecstasy. It was time to give herself to him completely. "Edward, I want you. I've never wanted something so bad in my life."

She ran her hand along the outside of his pants feeling the hardness of his cock straining against the material. "Bella, fuck," Edward gasped.

"That's right, Edward. I want you to fuck me. Right here. Right now."

She undid his pants and reached inside to grasp his length. He let her stroke him until he couldn't take anymore.

Grabbing her hand, he eased her down until she lay before him. He pushed her skirt up and moved her panties to the side unveiling a glistening, nearly bare pussy.

"Beautiful," he said as he slid two fingers inside of her.

He continued to explore her body with his fingers until she was writhing and gasping beneath him.

It was then her turn to stop him. She dragged his pants the rest of the way down but not before he took a condom out of his pocket.

She grabbed the packet from him and slid it over his hard, throbbing length. He lined up at her entrance and eased inside. Their frenzied passion quickly sparked both of their orgasms as they moved together in perfect harmony.

"Edward, I'm going to tell Charlie you really took care of his little girl."


	10. Prompt 10 wishing-well

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #10 (picture of a wishing-well)

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating:T

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Twilly and Geekchic12 are writing for this challenge too! Theirs are super good so check them out!**

_And then he reached for her hand and pulled her body toward his. Looking into her sky blue eyes, he asked her to become his wife. _

_The End_

Edward was filled with relief when he typed the final words of his manuscript. He couldn't wait to send it to his editor hoping she was as pleased with it as he was. He hadn't met her in person yet, but he felt like he'd known her forever.

He looked around the picturesque cottage, and though he found it warm and relaxing, he was ready to get back to his condo in the city.

Since it was a gorgeous day, Edward decided to take his loyal companion, Sam, out for a hike through the woods.

Bella insisted on driving herself to the winery instead of taking Alice up on her offer of a ride. Alice was constantly telling Bella what a piece of shit her truck was but it was her baby, and she refused to get rid of it.

When Bella saw the smoke emitting from the hood and heard the sputter of the engine, she could finally admit that Alice was right. She looked around and saw that she was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Cursing the lack of reception on her cell phone, she decided to get out of her truck and take a look around the area. The only bright spot she could find was that it was a beautiful spring day.

Bella saw a driveway cut into the forest and decided to follow the path in hopes of finding someone who could help her. She needed to get a hold of Alice.

As she walked up the long driveway, Bella was met with a clearing full of wildflowers, a meadow of sorts. When she saw the wishing-well and stone-faced cottage it made her think she had just stepped into a Thomas Kinkade painting.

She stood and stared at the charming cottage with a sigh. She always envisioned having somewhere so peaceful to go. She loved her life in the city but sometimes just felt like getting away from it all.

"Hello."

Bella turned around and saw the most handsome man with his dog. "Hello, may I?" she asked motioning to Sam.

"Sure," Edward said, as he watched the beautiful girl pet Sam. "So, what brings you out here?"

Bella told Edward her situation. He told her that there was no phone but invited her inside telling her she could use his computer.

They made small talk while he gave her a tour of the place. Neither one of them could deny the attraction that was immediate and intense.

As Edward went to get her a drink, Bella opened up his computer to contact Alice. What she found was Edward's manuscript. As realization dawned on her, she couldn't help the gigantic smile that formed.

For the last several months she had been harvesting a crush on the author whose work she was editing.

E. Cullen.


	11. Prompt 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #25 (boy on a train track with a suitcase and a Be Home Soon sign)

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 300

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Some of these prompts are stumpers! I feel like my brain is mush!**

For ten years I was a big shot. I moved across country for a job opportunity and never looked back.

I fit the mold of the successful businessman, good-looking, cocky and ruthless. My job made me prestigious, which gave me access to hot pieces of ass, fast cars, and a lot of money.

I was unstoppable in New York. Leaving my old life in Washington behind, I truly believed that I was meant for bigger things.

I looked around my modern apartment with a grimace. In two days I was being evicted. In two days they were taking my car. In two days I would be at my parents' front door with my tail between my legs.

I'd be home soon; I was embarrassed and not looking forward to it at all. One minute I was on top of the world, and the next I was in debt up to my eyeballs with no job and no real friends.

I should have known better than to trust the alluring redhead to invest my money. I was blinded by her sultriness and position in society. I found out that my money was gone the same day the company I worked for collapsed. Luckily, I wasn't involved in any of the shady dealings that my bosses had been accused of.

I had nothing to show for all of the hard work I put in and pretty much everything I had belonged to someone else. Ten years and I was left with fancy clothes, expensive watches, and felt completely humiliated for not being more conservative and conscientious with my money.

The whistle of the train caused me to scowl. It was time to say goodbye to the big city, to my dream. I was heading back to the small town I left behind.


	12. Prompt 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt #: 7 (man walking away)

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Word Count: 337

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Warning: this one is darker than my norm. Blame the gloomy picture in the prompt.**

"Edward, don't go. Please!" I can't help the anguished plea that tumbles out of my mouth as the tears flow freely down my cheeks.

"Bella, stop," he commands. "Don't you think I want to stay? Don't you think this is killing me?"

"Edward, I'm so sorry. You're my life. Please, don't do this," I beg.

"Don't do this? Don't do this?" I can see his nostrils flare and his fists clench. "You fucking did this, Bella. You did!"

I hang my head in my hands trying desperately to remember his face before I broke him with my betrayal. With one last glance at me, he puts his hood up and walks away.

"Edward!"

I scream his name until my throat is raw and my body is shaking. I huddle into myself in despair, oblivious to the chill that has taken over my body. With a start I realize that I've been in the woods, in our spot, long enough for the imminent twilight.

Hoping my unsteady legs will carry me; I descend onto the route that will bring me to my truck. The route that will bring me back to real life and the complete disaster that I've created.

I've not only lost the love of my life, but also my best friend. In a small town like this, I'm not sure how I'll be able to stand all of the gawks and whispers.

In a flash of realization, it occurs to me that I don't have to. I've got nothing left to lose and no will to carry on any further.

I know exactly where Charlie's hunting rifles are. He left them to me probably thinking they'd keep me safe. How ironic.

Once my decision is made, I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I make it back to the cabin and pull out a piece of paper.

_Edward,_

_I'm truly sorry. Living without you would be a miserable existence, but I can't live with myself. _

_I love you always,_

_Bella _


	13. Prompt 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #11 (girls driving in a truck)**

**Pen Name: maxandmo**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here: **

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thanks to Sarah for fixing up my commas! I hate those fuckers!**

"Spring break, bitches! Woo hoo!"

"Alice, we've got over seventeen hours until we arrive at spring break," Bella stated with a groan.

"Not if we would've taken my car," Alice muttered under her breath.

Bella let the comment slide. Her truck didn't have all the modern amenities of Alice's little sports car, but Bella was way more comfortable driving, not to mention the entire back was filled with their luggage.

"Well I don't care how long it takes, I can't wait to get the hell out of here! Daddy promised that the condo is all ready for us."

Rose's _daddy_ had secured a condo on the ocean in Malibu for the week as a present to his princess for maintaining a 4.0 grade point average in her third year of college. He had no idea that his daughter had slept with her English professor, Math tutor, and Computer Lab helper as a means to an end.

So the three friends set out on a coastal road trip to spend their break in Californ-i-a. Bella was ecstatic to just chill, while Alice couldn't wait to shop. Rose, on the other hand, had already lined up several auditions. She was dead set on getting out of Washington upon graduation. If she had it her way, the business degree she was working toward would be nothing more than a piece of paper.

As promised, the condo was amazing. It was sleek and contemporary and right on the beach. Malibu was breathtaking; like nothing the girls had ever seen.

On the first morning of their vacation, Bella was happy to find herself alone on the beach. She loved her friends, but seventeen plus hours was a long time to spend in a confined space with them.

Grabbing her iPod and Kindle, she made her way to a mostly deserted section of the beach. Before long, she dozed off only to be awoken to the sound of yelling.

She groggily sat up and gasped at what she saw. A man was racing down the beach toward her while emptying the contents of a purse.

Bella, being the cop's daughter that she was, didn't hesitate for even a second. She was on her feet and charging at the man full speed making a tackle that would've made any football coach proud.

She found herself straddling the purse-snatcher, and when they locked eyes, she realized that not only was he gorgeous, but also that he looked familiar. It figured that such a good-looking, green-eyed, sex-haired piece of man was a thief.

Bella was relieved to see a group of people running toward her. "I've got him!" she yelled out.

Bella was baffled to see someone filming her, yet no one seemed to be too concerned with the criminal whom she was sitting on.

"Cut! Fuck, that was perfect."

Realization hit Bella like a Mack truck. "Holy shit. Edward. Cullen. I'm straddling Edward Cullen."

Edward Cullen placed his hands on Bella's waist, "Welcome to Hollywood, Baby."


	14. Prompt 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #3 (lady lying in the street)**

**Pen Name: maxandmo  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 494**

**Photo prompts can be found here: **

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**I just finished reading Tinsley Warren's Twi 25 entries and they're damn good!**

"Miss, can you hear me?"

As I opened my eyes, I realized that I had one hell of a headache. The frantic movements of the firefighters as they took control of the accident scene made my stomach turn.

I rolled my pounding head to the side and vomited all over the street. When I was finished and actually realized that I was lying in the middle of the street, I attempted to get up. "Miss, try not to move," came a stern voice from next to me.

I looked at the firefighter and was mortified at the fact that he just saw me barf. He leaned over me placing his hand on my arm to check my pulse. "Are you okay?" he asked while taking inventory of my injuries.

"Yeah, I think so. Just a typical Tuesday," I joked. Please tell me my bike's okay." I meant to ask if the driver who ran me off the road was okay, but my head was pounding, and I kind of hoped theirs was too.

The firefighter tried to hold back a laugh but was unsuccessful. "Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes ma'am, you did." He smiled at me, which in turn made me smile back, our gazes locked on each other. "I'll check on your bike."

The sound of sirens neared, and then I was surrounded by a flurry of people tugging at me. I was ushered into an ambulance and en route to the hospital before I even had a chance to say goodbye.

According to the doctors, and after every test known to man, it was decided that I had a concussion and a shit ton of road rash. I seriously did feel like I'd been hit by a truck.

Since I lived alone, they were keeping me overnight for observation. I still had a headache, which seemed to be getting worse because every time I fell asleep someone was purposely waking me up.

I dozed off once again and then automatically scowled when I felt someone touch my arm to wake me up. When I opened my eyes, I was pleasantly surprised. My firefighter was sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"Hey, I just wanted to stop by and let you know that I have your bike. It needs a few repairs but I happen to know someone who can get it all fixed up for you. "

Biking was the one form of exercise I could stand, and I was grateful to him since mine was fairly new and crazy expensive.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, so…I'll…um let you rest then."

"Okay."

He reached forward and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear, "I'll see you soon, Isabella Swan."

I was wondering how he knew my name until I glanced at the hospital bracelet that adorned my wrist. I drifted off with thoughts of a sexy firefighter swirling through my mind.


	15. Prompt 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #18 (two people standing in a pile of leaves)**

**Pen Name: maxandmo**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thanks to Twilly for telling me this didn't suck! FYI-hers don't suck either!**

"Bells, the leaves?"

"Charlie, really? Can't you pay someone?"

"This is not up for discussion."

I trudged out of the house slamming the door on my way out. Apparently, cooking, cleaning and doing the laundry weren't enough for my dad.

My entire face lit up when I saw that my neighbor was sitting on his porch. I knew that he had a crush on me and figured this was his lucky day.

"Hey, Edward!" I yelled. "What'cha up to?"

I quickly unzipped my hoodie and rearranged my girls for maximum cleavage.

"Hey, Bella. I'm just hanging out until Embry picks me up for the party. Newton's a douche, but his parent's always have the best liquor."

"So...Charlie is making me rake all of these leaves before I can go anywhere."

I stuck out my chest and pouty lower lip as I gazed at him.

I expected him to beg for the rake I was holding and get working so I could get to the party too. What I didn't expect was the smirk that I got instead.

"Well," he gestured to the yard full of leaves, "I'd love to help but I just don't feel like it."

"What?" _What the fuck? Did he not see my tits popping out of my shirt? Edward was a feisty little fucker. Who knew?_

"You heard me. I. Don't. Feel. Like. It."

"Please! I'll do anything."

"Well, maybe there is something you could do to persuade me. See…there's this girl. I think she might be at Newton's party tonight. I really want to touch her tits but I need to make sure I'm doing it right Let me touch your tits, Bella, and I'll help you rake the leaves."

Oh my God. When I said I'd do anything, I didn't really mean it. I looked down at my boobs; back up at Edward's smiling face, and then back at my boobs. It seemed like a win, win to me.

"Here's the deal, you can do whatever you want to my tits, but _you_ rake the leaves after."

"Deal."

I unzipped my hoodie the rest of the way and walked to the side of my house that had no windows. Charlie would not appreciate this transaction.

Edward was on my heels and when I leaned back against the house, he caged me in with his hands on either side of my head. Having him so close was unnerving. I felt myself flush and wondered why I suddenly found Edward so sexy.

He grabbed my tits roughly through my shirt causing me to suck in a deep breath. Meeting my eyes, he licked down my cleavage and then pushed my shirt out of the way. His mouth moved leisurely down my breasts only stopping to nip and suck on each of my nipples.

I found myself with my hands in his hair urging him on. I didn't mean to have sex with him on the side of my house, but the yard never looked so good.


	16. Prompt 19-Graveyard

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #19-Graveyard

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Word Count: 500

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Nine more to go! Thanks Twill for always encouraging me.**

"Edward, really? The graveyard? I mean a hotel on prom night is one thing, but the graveyard on Halloween is a whole different cliché."

"Baby, it's October. Did you really want to wait until prom night to get a piece of this?"

I couldn't help but giggle at my ridiculously hot boyfriend. We'd been together for nearly a year and were as crazy in love as two high school seniors could be.

We both felt ready to take the next step but there were two problems: Emmett and Charlie.

Edward's parents promised to pay his brother, Emmett a hundred bucks if he'd keep his eyes on us when we were at their house. So far, he was doing a really good job being a pain in the ass. For a big kid, the fucker was stealthy.

My dad, Charlie made sure to never leave us alone for more than a few minutes. He got my mom pregnant in high school and was dead set on making sure I didn't follow in their footsteps. I mean I was awesome and all, but no thank you.

Forks was a small town and every time things got hot and heavy some divine virgin-saving-intervention occurred.

"You know I don't want to wait anymore. Halloween is perfect."

…..

The minute we got out of school on Halloween we headed to the store to buy candy for Edward's dad to hand out at the hospital. With a nervous smile, Edward grabbed a box of condoms and some extra candy we could put in our trick-or-treat bags to make it look as if we were getting our treats from the neighborhood instead of each other.

After that we headed to the romantic setting of the old cemetery. It didn't matter to me; I was just so excited to finally have sex with Edward.

"Ready, Baby?" Edward was the cutest grim reaper I'd ever seen.

"So ready," I breathed as I secured my matching mask.

We made our way down the pathway to where Edward had hidden a blanket. To anyone else we were just two grim reapers, with nothing on under their robes, walking in a cemetery on Halloween.

Once the blanket was fanned out, Edward and I looked at each other. "Masks on or off?" he joked.

We lifted our masks off at the same time and came together in a scorching kiss. Reaching under our robes, we explored each other's bodies until we were both ready and willing participants.

At the same time I started ruffling through the shopping bag for a condom, Edward's cell phone began to ring incessantly. I motioned for him to answer since I couldn't find them in the dark.

Edward put the call on speaker, as his hands were otherwise occupied.

"Dad, hello."

"Son, I appreciate you dropping off the _candy_ like your mother suggested, however I'm not sure what type of party you think we're having over here. We really have no need for condoms," he quipped. "Happy Halloween!"


	17. Prompt 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #2-post cards **

**Pen Name: maxandmo**

**Pairing/Character(s): ExB**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here: **

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Eight more to go! Thanks to Twilly for looking this over.**

"Edward, thank you!" Bella wrapped her arms around me, and it took everything I had not to press my lips to her neck. She smelled so good, and I was praying that she couldn't feel my dick as it started to come alive from her embrace.

She pulled back and met my eyes, and I wondered if she could feel what I felt. My body instinctively held hers tighter as my face moved closer to hers. Our lips were seconds from meeting when she gasped and pushed me away.

I let her go with a start. There was no good way to explain to my friend's fiancé why I had almost kissed her, let alone the fact that I encouraged her to plan a surprise trip to visit him in Europe.

"Let me know if you need anything else. I've got to get going." I patted her shoulder like a good friend would do and grabbed my briefcase before rushing out of the coffee house.

"Edward, wait!" Bella pleaded, but I felt it best if I walked away from her. Things were awkward enough.

…

James, Bella and I had first met in college. The three of us quickly became inseparable, and it wasn't long before I developed stronger feelings for her. James and I were always extremely competitive, and before I could act on my feelings, he beat me to it.

Being friends with Bella was better than nothing at all, so I tried to move on with my life hoping that James could make her happy. I dated plenty of women but quickly learned they always came in second to Bella.

In the last year, James got a huge promotion, which increased the amount of time he traveled and also amped up his already cocky attitude.

Bella claimed that everything was fine, but I noticed her eyes slowly losing their sparkle. As if James could sense this, he lavished her with expensive gifts, romantic notes on post cards and an engagement ring in an attempt to make up for his absence. It was as if James loved the idea of Bella more than her as a person.

I never expected to see something that was tearing me up inside, James and his secretary stumbling into a cab with their hands all over each other. As it pulled away, I could see Victoria straddling his lap as he passionately kissed her.

I knew that Victoria was in Europe with James, and though I knew Bella would be devastated, I felt that she needed to see it with her own eyes. I only hoped she would forgive me once I told her the truth.

When I saw my phone light up with Bella's number my stomach dropped.

"Edward, hey."

"Bella?" I questioned. She sounded nervous, but not devastated.

"Edward, before I see James I need to tell you something," she hesitated before continuing. "I can't marry him, Edward. I'm in love with someone else; I'm in love with you."


	18. Prompt 15-Hot Chocolate

**The Twilight Twenty-Five **

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #15-Hot Chocolate**

**Pen Name: maxandmo **

**Pairing/Character(s): ExB **

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 426**

**Photo prompts can be found here: **

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Seven to go! Thanks to Twilly for looking this over. **

"Bella, quit being a chickenshit. You're twenty four years old, fricking toddlers are skiing," Alice bellowed as she pointed to the bunny hill. "Skiing is exhilarating."

"It's cold, I'm uncoordinated, and I hang out with toddlers all damn day teaching pre-school," I whined.

"I'll meet you at the lodge for lunch. Ta ta!" The bitch gracefully skied away from me in her bright yellow matching North Face ensemble.

Alice met a guy the previous weekend and they had made plans to ski together. Of course Alice needed a tag along, and it was I. Usually it was Rose, but she was stuck at work.

I thought about walking my ass to the lodge; sitting by the fire, sipping on some hot chocolate instead of even attempting to ski. I looked toward the lodge and then back at the bunny hill full of kids, contemplating what the better option would be. I figured I was already in my skis, and if I tried it once, I could check it off my bucket list.

As I shuffled toward the hill, I saw a figure in the distance flailing toward the hill of little kids. Panic filled my body, and I started yelling at the kids to watch out. When I realized they were completely oblivious to my yelling and to the fact that they were about to get plowed over, I unclicked my skis and moved as fast as I could into the path of the rampant skier.

I braced myself for impact and was knocked on my ass. My breath left my body, and I was pinned to the ground because of the person that was on top of me.

"Can't breathe," I gasped.

"Oh my God, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I told Jasper I didn't want to ski, but the fucker begged me to come with him so he could meet up with some girl. I'm rambling." The skier pushed himself up and held his hand out to me. "I'm Edward."

I slowly got up and grabbed his outstretched hand. "Thanks, I'm Bella."

We made eye contact, and when he removed his goggles I was taken with how handsomely beautiful he was.

"Listen, I feel awful about what happened. Please let me at least buy you a hot chocolate."

I looked at our hands still entwined, and the hopeful, heartfelt look on his face and knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"Sounds good to me."

We continued holding hands as we walked toward the lodge. Alice was wrong; NOT skiing was plenty exhilarating.


	19. Prompt 13

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #13-girl sitting on a bed in a sweater

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Word Count: 401

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**6 more to go! So…I never drink wine, but I'm drinking it now…so I apologize for any mistakes! **

"Edward, it's not what you think. Edward!"

Tanya's voice rang though the air, piercing my eardrums as I rushed out of her apartment. My head was pounding as I leaned into the bushes and vomited up my lunch.

There was no explanation for the way her apartment looked or the way she spoke when she thought I was someone else.

As I knocked on her door and walked in she yelled "Baby, you missed me already?" from the bedroom. There was no way she thought it was me. I wasn't supposed to be home for another day, and I hadn't seen her for four.

I was so excited when my training was cut short, and the first thing I did was head to her apartment.

The look on her face when she saw me was pure shock. She sat on the bed in just a sweater; a sweater that was much too big for her; a sweater that belonged to some other dude.

The questions swirling in my head were making my head spin. _Who was he? How long had it been going on? Did she love him? Why didn't she love me?_

I headed to my apartment in a daze. I just wanted to be alone, but as I walked in, I saw my roommate's girlfriend sprawled out on the couch.

"Edward?"

"Hey, Bella." I didn't look at her as I made my way to my room. I just wanted to…well; I had no idea what I wanted to do.

There was a light knock on my door as Bella peeked in. "Here, it looks like you need this."

She handed me a shot, and we met eyes as we touched our shot glasses together and downed the much-needed liquor.

She sat next to me on my bed, and we stayed in comfortable silence. I didn't want to talk about it, and she didn't ask me to.

"So, you up for another?" she asked with a slow smile.

"As long as you are," I quickly replied.

As I watched her leave and then come back to my room, I really took a second to look at her. _When did Bella get so hot? And what the hell was she doing with Mike?_

I didn't know the answer to either of those questions, but I also realized that I didn't give a fuck. She was making a horrible day much better.


End file.
